


I’ll Protect You

by introvertedriri



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Apocalypse, Dark, Euiwoong is a living prodigy, M/M, Most of them were researchers, When will this trash stop writing dark fics for Hyungseob #savehyungseobfromriri2k17, haknyeon is somehow like euiwoong but a bit sane, yandere euiwoong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 20:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11516700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/introvertedriri/pseuds/introvertedriri
Summary: Lee Euiwoong never expected to see Ahn Hyungseob in this state. And as his bestfriend with hidden desires, he’ll do the best that he can to bring him back.No matter what the price is, he’ll do everything.





	1. Chapter 1

“Ahn Hyungseob wasn’t here?” Euiwoong asked his co-members and all of them shrugged, “He should’ve been here now. It’s already evening, and who knows what might be lurking around these areas.”

“But if he's still not here then maybe..” Dongbin didn't continued what he said especially when Euiwoong glared at him.

 

“Let’s search for him.” Daniel suggested.

Sungwoo shook his head, “Are you fucking kidding me?! That is just too fucking risky,okay?! No. Let's search for him tomorrow.”

 

Everyone seems to agree, and Jonghyun already told them to rest at their room while the night shift slayers, and guards went to their spot. Euiwoong cannot keep calm, something is definitely not right. He looked at Hyunbin, which was his partner and sighed. He silently went out of the headquarters with only a rifle, a grenade, and some ammos in case that he might run out of it. 

 

 

Euiwoong isn't as stupid as the others, he knew how the zombies can sense their surroundings so he used all the tactics that he can in order to arrive at the last place where Hyungseob went. An abandoned mansion which is quite near their headquarters.. and it belongs to Justin’s family. It is one of the safe places that someone can hide in, and he’s sure that Hyungseob is in here.

 

As he opened the mansion, he gasped as he saw a zombie which was squashed into bits in front of the main hall. There were also blood tracks on the floor.. he was having a lot of ‘what-ifs’ after seeing it but shook these thoughts off his head.

 

 

 

 

“Woong, Seobbie might be an airhead sometimes but he wouldn't do things that would get his life in exchange.” Euiwoong reminded himself.

 

 

 

 

He followed the blood tracks as it leads to the luxurious yet eerie basement of the mansion that was filled with rooms that were covered in bars. Euiwoong wondered why Justin’s family made a basement with these.. are they animal keepers or they just want a private jail?  

 

 

He heard some growling and that’s the queue for him to tighten his hold on the rifle, he slowly went to the source of the sound and he immediately regretted it. Inside a jailroom was Ahn Hyungseob, his bestfriend slash childhood friend. He should be happy for seeing him but everything seems to break down into pieces as he saw his own friend in a depressing state.

 

 

His pale skin had been paler than the usual, white eyes which used to be a pair of intoxicating hazel brown orbs, and at his left arm, a bite mark can be seen. Ahn Hyungseob is one of the things that he used to be frightened of, he’s totally one of the undead.

 

 

 

And Euiwoong felt like he is the worst friend that ever existed.


	2. • i •

“Euiwoong~ Euiwoong~” I heard Samuel said my name in the tone of Pristin's Weewoo and looked at one of y fellow researcher, “You seem to be not in the mood today.”

“I’m fine.” I stated and smiled a bit, “Probably just a bit tired.”

“Is that the exact reason? You can tell me anything.” Samuel said as he tapped my shoulder.

I shook my head, “Yes, Samuel.”

“Well, if you insists..” He shrugged before going to Sewoon and asking him about the chemicals he's working on.

 

 

I looked at the files and most o them were about the cure for this neverending apocalypse. It seems to be impossible to cure someone that was bitten by an undead person. But.. nothing's impossible for me. I’m too desperate..

 

I don’t even accept the fact that Hyungseob became an undead, he’s quite an airhead but he wouldn’t have the guts to stay in a place where an undead was seen. He wasn’t even suicidal, or even having the desire to be one of them.

 

 

“But why?” I whispered.

“Lee Euiwoong.” I looked at Jihoon hyung, he seems to be serious right now.

“What is it,hyung?” I asked him and he gave me a folder

“It’s your queue to interview HE01, and feed the test subject. We need more answers,” He stated before giving me a container, “Hurry up.”

 

 

I just nod and took it before going at the basement of the facility, I went on the farthest room and as I opened it. I heard the growl coming from the undead that was chained up who tried to come near me.

 

“Hong Eunki, here’s your meal for today.” I said as I threw the container near him.

 

 

Just like a beast that wasn’t fed for days, he rummaged through the container and ate the brains, and flesh which we’ve collected from the other undead people. I grimaced as I stare at him as he chew the brain slowly. Our research was somehow improving, it seems that if a zombie was fed enough.. it can be tamed. 

 

The people that were bitten should eat their fellow’s flesh in order to remain their conciousness on everything despite being an undead. This is my theory about this, it’s like eat or be eaten. But once an unfected person taste a normal person’s flesh or even just a drop of their blood, it’ll be impossible for them to recover from this weird virus. 

 

 

“What..do.. you..want? You..fed me.. y-you must’ve want t..to ask something.” I looked at Eunki which was still chewing the brains, and other flesh of his meal.

“So you’re aware that you’re a test subject now,” I said while looking at him, “Well, Hong Eunki. How do you feel? Before, and after eating?”

“Everything... hurts a while ago, it’s as i-if something was.. eating me inside a..and I needed to eat something or else, t-the pain will be... worse. But after tasting food, I... feel nor..mal.” He answered as he grabbed the leg part and took a bite on it, “B-But I n..need to eat more.. or else.. the pain.. will be back..”

“I see.” I wrote everything that he said, and once again took an another container ang put it beside him, “Next question, can you remember anything about yourself?”

“I.. am not sure.. everything is b-blurry.. all I know i-is that I’m Hong E-Eunki a..and I’m hungry.. Ah.. I need more..” He started to growl as he kept on eating.

“That will be for today..” I stated and closed the folder, “Someone will check on you later. I’ll be going for now..”

 

 

He just growled and continued on eating as I locked the room, and went back to the laboratory. My main duty is actually researching but I help the other on patrolling for a few hours at night sometimes. Everyone is desperate to end this apocalypse as soon as possible..

 

The main cause of this apocalypse was because of some kind of toxic that was mixed on food, and it spreaded out quickly. A lot of people had been infected, the government immediately evacuated the people and during that time, I was just a trainee researcher. As soon as I heard the news, I’ve let my family evacuate in this facility as soon as possible. As of now, we’re more than one hundred fifty that was in this huge facility. As of now, we might have the exact amount of supplies, medicines, and food enough for everyone but if this won’t be solved soon.. it’ll become a problem.

 

The government had already made an action and made a lockdown since most of the infected ones were here so we’re stucked, and if this continues.. the government’s last resort is to evacuate us and.. destroy this area. Just to avoid it from spreading throughout the whole world. 

 

 

“Hey, Euiwoong. Have you seen Hyungseob?” I looked at Woojin and tried to stop myself from glaring at him.

“No. And it’s been three fucking weeks,” I stated and smirked at him, “So.. do you know anything about it? You’re the last person to be seen with Hyungseob? What happened?”

“Uh..” He looked away, “I have to go.”

I grabbed his arm, “Answer me  Park Woojin. What happened to Ahn Hyungseob, and you during that time?”

“I-It’s nothing..” He said while still looking away from me, “He just told me something while we’re in the huge mansion which belongs to Justin’s family, and he said that he’ll be staying there for a while. So I left as soon as possible..”

“You weren’t even concerned about my bestfriend at that time. Wow, you’re really an asshole.” I spat before walking away.

“Hey, dude. Where are you going?!” Taemin asked me.

“Somewhere far, far away from an asshole.” I said then immediately went out of the laboratory.

 

 

As I sneaked out of the facility while holding a hatchet, and a rifle.. I looked around for an infected person. Hyungseob must’ve been damn hungry right now.

 

 

“Oh.” I can’t help but smirk as I saw an undead person that was all alone, “Too bad, instead of getting cured. You’ll be my Seobbie’s meal for today.”

 

 

Its weak point is its head, one shot on its forehead and it’s good as dead. I shot it as soon as possible and it fell to the ground, I waited for a while and when I was sure that it's dead. I went and dragged it inside the mansion. I quickly chopped if into pieces using the hatchet, ignoring its black blood splattering around my lab clothes. This will do..

 

 

 

“Seobbie..” I went to the cell room where he was in and he looked at me, “I’m back.”

 

 

He was drooling too much, his eyes were fixed at me. As if he wants me so badly.. I’m aware that this is preposterous but I’m liking this kind of Hyungseob. This kind which will only have its attention to me, and no one else especially that asshole, Park Woojin. I don’t know, maybe the madness that had been happening around lately is affecting my mentality slowly.. but I don’t mind it.

 

 

“I brought you some food,” I put the corpse inside the cell room before Hyungseob can attack me, “Eat well, Seobbie.”

 

 

His attention went to the corpse, and ran to it as he started chewing the shoulders of that corpse. His eyes seems to smile as he was eating, and it made me smile. Ah, Hyungseob is so adorable.

 

But I’m still wondering, why was he in this cell room? And why is his wrists, and ankles cuffed that was chained to the wall. It was fishy as hell, as if someone planned to turn him into an undead or something. 

 

 

“You seem to be enjoying your meal,” I said in a cheeful tone and took my face mask off, “And as I expected, your conciousness is coming back somehow.”

He looked at me while chewing the corpse’s eye, and blinked. He suddenly started to whimper and back away for a bit. Wait.. is he scared?

 

“Hey..” I smiled at him and walked near the bars that separate the two of us, “You don’t need to be afraid. I won’t hurt you..”

 

He’s still staring at me and I reached his head, and patted it slowly. He seems to be trembling but he stopped reacting and went back on eating the corpse, as if I tamed him. I inmdiatly touched his cheek but I took my hand away when he was about to bite it.. it’s still not okay to fully trust Seobbie. He’s not like Eunki which was fully aware of everything.

 

“Hey, Seobbie.” He looked at me again as I point myself, “I am Euiwoong. Euiwoong.”

“I..Ei..woong..” He tried to say my name and I swear that I felt so elated in all of the sudden,,“Woong...”

I nodded, “Yes! Yes! You can call me Woong but make sure that you’ll be able to say my name clearly. Because starting from now on, I’ll be the only on that will protect you, and turn you back as soon as possible. I love you, Hyungseob..”

 

 

 

He just blinked, and after he finished eating his meal. I bid my farewell to him.. this is so awesome, and painful at the same time. I am going crazy as I kept on looking at Hyungseob, despite being an undead person.. he’s stil as attractive as he is. But.. I want him back. I want the old Hyungseob back..

 

Even though there’s a smile in my face, tears fell from my eyes. Ah, this is too complicated. Why does he have to experience this shit? He doesn’t deserve this at all..


	3. • 2 •

The next day, I’m back at my usual self and the others seems to be avoiding any topics relating to Woojin, and Hyungseob whenever they’re talking to me. It seems to be a normal day for me but it seems that Sewoon-sshi, one of the head researcher was working on something. What is that?

 

“Sewoon-sshi, what’s that?” I asked him.

Sewoon glanced at me before looking at the chemicals once again, “I’m testing the blood of the infected ones, and it seems that mixing two bloods from different people and it's quite interesting.”

“Why is that, Sewoon-sshi?” I asked as I looked at the chemicals. Infected’s blood,hmm?

“It seems like when they’re mixed together, they weren’t compatible.. it seems like one of the bloods were absorbing the other one. Those creatures can really devour even their own kind,” Sewoon stated in an amused tone, “And thanks to your observation, I found out that if an infected one is well fed. It’s back at its normal state but its memories wouldn’t be coming back unless we find a cure for them.”

“But there’s something not right about this.” I stated while looking at the other chemicals, “If we need to find a cure for them, let’s make sure that it will definitely cure them. Seems like just feeding them other infected’s corpse wouldn’t cure them.”

“I know, and it wouldn’t do good on their body either. We should stop it at all cost, I actually have a decent plan about this but I still need to tell the others about it.” Sewoon answered in a plain tone as he looked at me, “I will be working with Gwanghyun  and Jihoon for a medicine that will kill all the virus in an infected’s body. But we’ll be needing seven test subjects so it’s better fo us to find some of them out there and test it out.”

I gasped, “That's a great idea.”

“I know..” Sewoon said as he smiled, “Your help would be quite useful, too. You’re really great at testing, and making medicines. You’re great at observing, you’re a skilled researcher.”

“Stop it, Sewoon-sshi. You’re flattering me, it’s quite nice to be praised by one of the head researchers here.” I joked and we laughed, “I should be going now, my shift’s about to end.”

“Sure, Euiwoong. Go ahead.” 

 

 

Behind my mask, I’m grinning as wide as I can. Fools, haven’t they noticed that I’m already doing what they’ve did? As one of the skilled researcher in this facility, the government had given me a laboratory of my own at the top floor where only the ones with access can enter. It’s one of the secrets that the government was hiding from other researchers, only a few researchers, and their families can be saved if the apocalypse wouldn’t stop. And I’m one of them..

 

“Ah, damn.” I sighed as I went on my own laboratory, “I should get started with this so that I can visit Seobbie as soon as possible.”

 

 

As I kept on testing different kinds of chemicals, my mind is filled with Hyungseob. It’s my only motivation to keep doing this work, I have to cure him. And make sure that Park Woojin wouldn’t be in his memory anymore—I’ll protect him from that asshole.

 

 

But I was distracted by the groaning from the other room inside this laboratory so as I took a syringe, I entered the room and saw BJ10, Bae Jinyoung trying to breaking through. I smirked as he widened his eyes once he saw me in front of the room and started to struggle more.

 

“What are you doing?” I asked him as I kept a wide smile in my face.

“L..Let me..out.” I barely heard his voice but all of the words he’s saying is always the usual.

“Why? Want Jihoon to be the one to cure your sickness? Ha, I’m way ahead of them.” I stated and I went near him and tightened the chains, and straps that kept him on the bed.

“Please.. I don’t want.. to die..” He pleaded but I just kept smiling at him which made him shiver.

 

I fixed the IV drops, and the other machines while he kept on begging. I have to do this, he’s the only one that survived thoughout different experiments. He’s an important test subject.

 

“Just stay still, Jinyoung. You’ll be fine soon, just keep on enduring everything. The IV drops provides the nutrients for you so you don’t need to eat any of those gooey corpse just like what you’ve did before. This time, the virus will be killed by the medicine. You won’t die by this experiment just like how Gwanghyun, Hyunbin, Sungwoon, Minki, and Jisung died. They’re a bunch of failures anyway.. but you, you’re quite a wonderful specimen.” I said as I took the syringe out, “Just endure everything if you want to see Jihoon once you’re cured.”

 

 

As I inject the syringe, Jinyoung’s screams echoed throughout the room. He went limp, as if he was too tired and slept once again. His complexion seems to be back at his usual one, and his eyes are turning into hazel brown unlike his white eyes a month ago. Everything seems to be getting better, I checked his vital signs and it seems to be alright. I took a blood sample from him and locked the room as I went to the laboratory again.

 

“Day 43, Bae Jinyoung is slowly turning back into his human state, his memories came back and the only problem is his hunger, if it can be resolved.. the experiment is successful.” I murmured as I wrote it in the journal before checking the blood, “His blood is almost similar to a normal human’s blood now. Only a few more tests..”

 

I looked at the room next to Jinyoung’s and I can’t help but smile, I’ll be taking Hyungseob there soon. Probably later.. everything is all set. All I need is Park Woojin out of the picture, he shouldn’t see him.

 

As I went out of my laboratory, I was surprised to see Haknyeon looking at the windows. He noticed my presence and looked at me with a smug expression.

“Euiwoong, how’s our experiment going?” He asked me.

I sighed, “Bae Jinyoung seems to be 80 percent cured from the disease.”

“Is that so? Good. Kenta’s alright now, but you know the side-efectd of the medicine..right?” He stated and smiled in an eerie way, “It doesn’t matter,anyway. He doesn’t remember Lee Insoo so he’s all mine. Even though he’s broken, the’s the most perfect person just for me.”

“Can he talk, eat, or act like a normal human being now?” I tried to gain informations from his experiments.

Haknyeon nodded, “Yes. It’s like he is back to normal except for his memories. It’s just like starting a new life so it’s fine.”

“Do you want to tell this to the others?” I asked him and he laughed.

“Hell no, they should figure it out on their fucking own especially when Insoo’s just around. I want to be fucking greedy now, no offense. I want Kenta hyung for me only,” He said as he gripped on the window bars.

 

I’ve known Haknyeon since we’re high school students. He’s a nice guy who look up to our senior which came from Japan, Kenta. He had been admiring Kenta even when we graduated, he also became a researcher while Kenta was a dance instuctor. Haknyeon could only look at him from afar while Kenta hyung was with Lee Insoo, an another researcher. It was a small world for me, because my situation is quite like this. Hyungseob, and I had been bestfriends with Seunghyuk, Justin, and Jung Jung during high school. Hyungseob is clumsy, quite an airhead, and was too nice while I’m the opposite of him. Seeing him being bullied , or being clumsy makes me want to protect him, and seeing him glad whenever I save him makes my heart flutter. 

 

Well, what can a 19 years old man like me can do aside from doing everything for my clumsy 21 years old hyung that was infected by this stupid disease? My hyung who had been head over heels to that Park Woojin since college? He even swore to be at his side 24/7.. he’s too nice for that asshole.

 

 

“I think that what you’re doing is right,hyung.” I said and patted his shoulder.

He scoffed, “Ha, you must be out of your mind too. Because this is not even the right thing to do..”

“But this is for your loved one,right? The choice is for us to choose, no matter what the consequence is. As long as it’s for our loved ones, we’ll be fine.” I assured him.

He just sighed, “You’re right.”

“Don’t worry too much,hyung. You’re not the only one doing such a thing for love,” I said then winked at him.

He suddenly widened his eyes, “Wait, don’t tell me---Hyungseob?!”

I nodded, “I found him in Justin’s abandoned mansion, and he’s already infected. I’ve fed him eight corpses but that will be the last since I’ll transfer him here later.”

“Now, wait. How in the world did Ahn Hyungseob became an infected one?” He looked at me in a suspicious way, “Did you injected him with an infected’s blood or something?!”

I shook my head, “I wouldn’t do such a thing, I’m also wondering why. He’s a scaredy cat, and would really run away after seeing an infected one. But when I arrived at Justin’s mansion, a corpse of an infected one was in front of it and there are blood tracks that lead to the basement filled with cell rooms. Hyungseob was in one of it, his wrists along with his ankles were cuffed to the chains from the walls.”

“If that’s the case, then someone must have done that.” Haknyeon told me as he frowned, “Could that be Woojin? He's the last one that was seen with Hyungseob,right?”

I nodded, “There’s something fishy with Woojin, I just don’t know what but I feel like he have an idea about this. Was it because Hyungseob was already annoying him? Or was it because of a hidden hatred for Seobbie? Either way, I will make him pay and save Hyungseob from anything.”

“If you need help, then I’ll come with you later.” Haknyeon informed me as he grinned, “You helped me with Kenta, now it’s my turn to help you.”

I smiled, “Thank you,hyung.”

 

 

 

We’re definitely the same, our love for them wasn’t twisted. It’s just that if we want to have them for ourselves, we have to abandon our sanity. Because in this environment, it’s the survival of the fittest.

 

\------

 

“Hyungseob, what are you doing?” Euiwoong asked him.

Hyungseob grinned at him as he took a picture of Euiwoong, “Taking pictures.”

“Hey! Delete that, I’m sure that I look stupid in that one!” Euiwoong stated as he was trying to reach for the camera that Hyungseob already raised, “Damn you and your height! When I grew a bit taller than you, I’ll pay you back!”

“Keep dreaming, kid!” Hyungseob joked and looked at the camera, “And you don’t look stupid at all, you look cute in the picture. Being curious while your head’s a bit tilted.”

“C-Cute?” Euiwoong covered his face to avoid Hyungseob on seeing him blush, “D-Dummy, just delete that!”

“I won’t!” Hyungseob stated as he grinned, “I want to keep this so that in ten years, I’ll still see a cute yet strict student council president Lee Euiwoong.. not a stoic and scary looking mad scientist Lee Euiwoong!”

Euiwoong facepalm-ed, “It’s a researcher, not a mad scientist.”

“But still, you’ll probably use people for experiments! Mad scientist, Lee Euiwoong!” Hyungseob teased him as he put his arm around Euiwoong’s waist, “And you’ll probably be really busy at that time so, I’ll be keeping this.”

“Whatever, do whatever you want.” Euiwoong give up while trying to ignore the fact that Hyungseob wrapped his arm around his waist.

“That’s my bestfriend!” Euiwoong just sighed and tried to smile in order to hide the disappointment that he’s feeling for being treated as a ‘bestfriend’, “But hey, you know what? I’ll become a photographer in the future, I’ll take a lot of beautiful moments and share them to everyone.”

“You’re always like that, despite being teased or bullied.. your priority is everyone’s happiness. Are you a saint or something?” Euiwoong asked him as he sighed, “Nevermind. But hey, don’t let their words, and actions get the best of you.”.

“I know. And I won’t because Woongie will be really mad. And I don’t want to see Woongie mad at other peoole because of me,” Hyungseob stated as he looked at Euiwoong, “Besides, Euiwoongie is doing his best so I should,too!”

“Stupid.”

“But you like me! I’m your bestfriend,right?!”

“W-What?! You’re really stupid, Ahn Hyungseob!”

“Hey, I’m y---ow! Stop hitting me with your books!”

“Dummy.”


	4. • iii •

It was late midnight, while taking the secret route.. Haknyeon, and Euiwoong went to Justin’s abandoned mansion. It was really a bad decision since it was raining really hard and they were drenched as they entered the mansion.

“Damn it, Euiwoong. You owe me a pudding for this,okay?” Haknyeon said as he tried to dry himself.

Euiwoong nodded as he looked around, “Let’s go already,hyung.”

“Yeah, off we go to see your lover boy,” Haknyeon teased him as they were walking down the stairs.

“As if he’s my lover boy,” Euiwoong retorted and Haknyeon laughed, “Unrequited love sucks.”

“Indeed. Been there, done that!” Haknyeon stated as he was preparing the tools that they’ll be needing.

 

 

Haknyeon gasped as he saw Hyungseob’s state. If the boy wasn't infected, he would be thinking that Hyungseob was just sulking at a corner.

 

 

“Your boy’s too adorable even when he’s infected,” Haknyeon stated as he whistled.

“W-Woong..” Both of them were surprised when Hyungseob called Euiwoong’s nickname, the boy was already in front of the cell room and trying to reach them out, “Help.. it h-hurts.. food.. help me..”

“Seobbie, please wait.” Euiwoong was about to take an arm of the corpse he just killed a while but Haknyeon stopped him which made the latter tilt his head, “Hyung, what are you doing?”

“Don’t feed him with those anymore. You know what, they can be fed by human food too. But it won’t make them full,” Haknyeon informed him as he took a loaf of bread before handling it to Hyungseob, “Hey there, want to have a bite?”

“G-Go.. ” They were surprised when Hyungseob backed away from Haknyeon, it’s eyes kept on widening, “Y-You.. not Woong.. you’re not nice..”

“Hey, I won’t hurt you.” Haknyeon stated as he smiled but Hyungseob just wailed.

“Woong, he’s scary.. help me!” Hyungseob cried that made the researchers gasped.

Haknyeon looked at Euiwoong, “Uh, dude. What have you done?”

“Nothing. I just came to visit him whenever I can escape or something. But seriously, I haven’t done anything to him.” Euiwoong explained as he went near the bars, “Hey, Seobbie. Don’t worry, I’m here. He’s just here to help us.”

“Help?” Hyungseob stopped crying but he kept on sniffling as he look at Haknyeon then went back to Euiwoong, “W-Woong.. hungry.. help meeee...”

“I haven’t got your usual meal but I hope that you can be satisfied with this meal for now, I’ll bring some more once that we’re on our destination.” Euiwoong said in a calm way before handling Hyungseob the bread that Haknyeon gave him.

 

 

Hyungseob looked at the bread before looking at Euiwoong that kept on smiling, despite seeing the boy smiling. Hyungseob felt like he was stabbed in his chest as he took the bread. Euiwoong looked sad.. his eyes were sad. That’s what he’s thinking as he started to chew a small piece of the bread.

 

 

“Tasty..” He whispered before starting to bite a big part on it and finishing it as soon as possible.

“Did you liked it?” He looked at Euiwoong which kept on looking at him and he nodded, “That’s great. Now, Seobbie. We’re going somewhere but you need to behave. No biting, or hurting me, and Haknyeon. Understood?”

“Where.. are we going?” He asked as he tilted his head, “Are there many tasty food? I’m still hungry..”

Euiwoong nodded which made him gasp, “So before that, let’s get you out of there.”

 

 

 

Euiwoong looked at the key which was at the wall next to the cell room and opened it. He went beside Hyungseob and held his cheeks, it’s cold as ice and Euiwoong felt like he wanted to cry but just kept on smiling.

 

 

“Why are you crying?” His eyes widened as Hyungseob spoke, “Am I making you sad?”

“Crying? Me?” He touched his cheek and felt something wet so he wiped them immediately as he tried to laugh, “Silly me, why am I even crying? No, Hyungseob. You’re not making me feel sad, I love you. I love you so much.”

“Love?” Hyungseob tilted his head and blinked, “What is love? Do people need to love? I don’t remember anything about love.”

“Love.. is quite complicated,Seob. Don’t worry, I’ll teach you every single thing that you need to learn,” Euiwoong stated before looking at Haknyeon which finished removing the cuffs on Hyungseob’s wrists, and ankles.

“Here, all done. Geez, looking at both of you made me remember Kenta hyung. Damn it,” Haknyeon sighed as he gave Euiwoong some clothes, “Infected ones might forget most of their memories but they can still understand human speech, and they can communicate with us. It’s the memories that they have with other people that’s being forgotten, as if it was a virus that was supposed to make other people forget and forget that they’re human at all. It’s like their whole body changed but not really..”

“Hyung, thank you so much.” Euiwoong said as he looked at Hyungseob as he pointed as his clothes, “Hey, do you want m to change your clothes?”

“I.. don’t know but.. something’s weird.. like I should not let you do that.” Hyungseob looked away from Euiwoong as he pouted, “Uncomfortable.. it’s uncomfortable..”

“Oh.” Euiwoong said as he looked at Haknyeon which was preventing himself from laughing, “I see. Well then, it’s up to you.”

“I feel sticky..” Hyungseob murmured.

Euiwoong looked at Haknyeon, “Hyung, the water from the bathroom upstairs is still working. Maybe we could just clean him a bit?”

“C-Clean? I can do it myself.. no.. no.. no!” Hyungseob shook his head furiously that Euiwoong wa worried because his head might fall off.

“Okay. Okay. Just stop shaking your head,” Euiwoong stated as he helped Hyungseob on standing up, “Let’s go, Seobbie.”

 

 

 

Haknyeon, and Euiwoong helped Hyungseob until the boy finally went inside the bathroom. Euiwoong looked at Haknyeon in a scary way which made Haknyeon raised an eyebrow.

 

 

“You didn’t tell me that you’ve found out some interesting stuff, greedy hyung.” Euiwoong spat as he rolled his eyes.

“Well, you didn’t asked.” Haknyeon retorted, “I just figured out that they can really act like normal humans but the problem is that their memories were quite fuzzy, they can’t understand different kind of emotions that well. And one more thing, if there’s something or someone that will trigger their former memories, don’t let them see it. They’ll go berserk and it’ll be hard to tame them.”

“But why?” Euiwoong asked as he looked at the ceiling, “I really thought that it is a zombie apocalypse where they'll eat people and there will be no cure for the infected ones.”

“Blame the movies and books for that, imagination can produce some weird ideas sometimes.” Haknyeon said as he chuckled, “But you know what? You’re quite lucky that Hyungseob can understand you a bit, I had a rough time with Kenta hyung. He kept on snarling, growling, and glaring at me for a month. It seems like Hyungseob is fighting really hard for his own sanity.”

“He might be a loser but he’s a tough person, he won’t break that easily.” Euiwoong said as he smiled.

 

 

 

Both of them gasped when they heard a loud thud, next was a yelp from Hyungseob that made Euiwoong run inside the bathroom. Haknyeon tried not to laugh as he looked away from Hyungseob while Euiwoong sighed, not knowing what to react on this awkward situation.

 

 

“H-Help.. Woong..” Hyungseob said as he tried to get out from the long sleeves that was all around him.

“This is quite awkward.” Euiwoong stated as he went to Hyungseob’s side and helped him wear his clothes.

Haknyeon whistles, “It’s a good thing that Hyungseob is already wearing his underwear and pants or else, Euiwoong could’ve had a nosebleed.”

“S-Shut up!” Euiwoong exclaimed as he glared at Haknyeon who laughed, “Hyung, seriously.. stop it.”

“Sorry not sorry, pal. But both of you were just too cute, and dumb. So after all of this, let’s get him on the facility.” Haknyeon said as he went out of the bathroom.

“You saved me..” Euiwoong looked at Hyungseob that was smiling.

Euiwoong smiled back as he patted Hyungseob’s shoulder, “Don’t talk like that, I just fixed your clothes. Now let me help you wear this hoodie. It’s raining really hard outside..”

“Outside?” Hyungseob asked as he looked at the window which made him scowl, “Thunder.. I’m scared of it..”

Euiwoong can’t help but shook his head, “You’re so helpless, Ahn Hyungseob.”

 

 

If it wasn’t for the visible black veins, white irises, and the pale skin.. Hyungseob would still look the same. Euiwoong felt like his heart is about to burst, like how can someone still be as good-looking even though he’s an infected person? Other people was ugly as hell yet this guy became more gorgeous for Euiwoong.

 

 

Euiwoong shook his thoughts off as he helped Hyungseob to get out of the bathroom and Haknyeon carried their things as the three went out of the Huang’s abandoned mansion. It’s still raining so hard that Euiwoong’s umbrella flew out of his grasp so they arrived at the facility and they’re so wet that Haknyeon shivered a lot.

 

 

“Damn it, it’s so fucking cold.” Haknyeon stated then glared at Euiwoong, “Hey, don’t forget the pudding. Okay?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Euiwoong kept his attention at Hyungseob which was not affected by the cold weather but kept on shivering because of the thunder, “Hey, don’t worry. I’m here. Woong is here.”

“I’m scared..” Hyungseob whispered as he covered his ears.

“It’ll be better to take him on the room,” Haknyeon suggested which Euiwoong quickly agreed.

“Euiwoong!” As they were about to enter the elevator, they heard Woojin’s voice which made Euiwoong freeze and Hyungseob tilted his head in confusion as he kept on looking at Euiwoong.

“Oh shit.” Haknyeon could only facepalm as he looked at Park Woojin.

“I should get him out of the picture..” Euiwoong whispered as he took a scalpel from his lab coat before looking at Woojin.

“Shit.” Haknyeon whispered as he pushed Hyungseob, and Euiwoong inside the elevator in all of the sudden, “Sorry, dude. I'll distract him. Don't you dare kill someone.. Euiwoong, everything is under control.”

 

 

 

 

He was about to get out of the elevator to get near at Woojin but he felt something cold on his left hand, he saw Hyungseob holding it while looking at him—as if he was confused. It’s the same look that he was giving Euiwoong whenever he’s mad.. that doe eyes staring at him. The elevator closed and Euiwoong just leaned at the nearest wall before laughing really loud.

 

 

“Woong...?” Hyungseob tilted his head again, he was really confused of what Euiwoong had been doing.

“You are definitely helpless,Ahn Hyungseob..” Euiwoong kept on laughing as he covered his eyes with his right arms, “Even in that state, you chose to protect him? Why?”

 

 

He doesn’t get why Euiwoong kept on laughing but he felt the urge to wrap his arms on the boy which caught him off guard. Hyungseob hugged him as if it was the right decision, it’s like his body acted on its own. He doesn’t want to see Euiwoong in that state, despite being wet by the rain—there are tears streaming from his eyes. And it’s because of him.

 

 

“Please don’t be mad. I’m sorry.. I made you cry,right?” Hyungseob said in a calm tone as if it was comforting the latter.

Euiwoong sobbed as he stopped laughing, “You’re really helpless. Dummy..”

“Are you.. alright now?” Hyungseob asked and Euiwoong saw him smiled so he nodded, “I’m sorry.. please stop crying.”

Euiwoong wiped his tears, “Okay, you helpless dummy.”

 

 

Euiwoong can’t resist Hyungseob, and it seems like Hyungseob can understand that. Despite the heavy rain, and thunderstorms.. Euiwoong can only pay attention to the boy in front of him which made him do things that he never did. Which made him feel happiness despite the despair he’s experiencing.

 

 

\-----

 

“Why didn’t you fought back?” Euiwoong tried to ask in a calm tone as he looked at Hyungseob.

 

The boy was covered with purple bruises all over his body, his hair was messy along with his uniform. It seems like the boy coughed out blood because there were dried blood at his chin, Euiwoong can’t keep calm. Despite the injuries, the older still looked gorgeous but he was infuriated.. how can they do that to Hyungseob?!

 

“Who did this?” Euiwoong asked again.

Hyungseob stared at the ground, “I can’t say. Woongie will be mad.”

“I am already mad!” Euiwoong screamed as he slammed his hands on the table.

Hyungseon flinched, “I’m so sorry, Woongie. It’s my fault, I’m so pathetic.. and weird. I’m so clumsy, I can’t even do a single thing right. Maybe they’re right.. maybe I shouldn’t even exist.”

“No!” Euiwoong screamed once again as he held both of Hyungseob’s shoulders, “That’s not true, Hyungseob. Those fuckers are the ones who shouldn’t exist! They’re just a bunch of bastards who can’t do anything aside from breaking other people! Don’t you dare fucking listen to them,hyung!”

“Please don't curse..” Hyungseob bit his lip as he tried not to cry in front of his dongsaeng, “I'm really fine, don’t worry.”

 

 

Euiwoong stared at Hyungseob before laughing really loud, it kept on echoing throughout the student council office. He leaned in the wall before covering his eyes by both of his shoulders as he started to sob which caught Hyungseob off guard.

 

“Euiwoong..” Hyungseob can’t help but feel guilty, it’s the first time that he saw Euiwoong cry.

“You’re so helpless,hyung..” Euiwoong muttered.

“I know.” Hyungseob agreed.

“You’re so helpless..” Euiwoong repeated as he kept on crying.

“I'm sorry,Euiwoong. Please stop crying.. I don’t want to see you crying. Don’t worry about me, I’m still fine.” Hyungseob had re-assured him.

“Dummy. How many times have I seen you in that state?What if everything will be worse?” Euiwoong retorted.

 

 

Euiwoong can’t help but continue crying so Hyungseob hugged him tight. His eyes had widened as he looked at his hyung which was just hugging him, in all of the sudden—he cried again. He cried, and cried until he’s tired. 

 

He doesn’t understand, why would people hurt Hyungseob? He’s too precious for all of them, he haven't done a bad thing to them yet they’re hurting him. Aren't they even aware of what might happen to them once Euiwoong finds them? 

 

Because for Lee Euiwoong, his life would be worthless if Ahn Hyungseob would not be in it.


	5. • 4 •

Woojin felt petrified for the first time as Euiwoong looked at him, he doesn’t even know why but it’s full of hatred.. and bloodlust. He was frozen from where he was standing but gasped when Haknyeon pushed Euiwoong, and a boy wearing a hoodie in the elevator as Haknyeon approached him.

 

 

“Hey, what's up? Why are you calling our Metamong?” Haknyeon asked him as he grinned, “You know that Euiwoong isn’t fond of you.”

“I know, but I just want to check if he’s alright. Hyungseob’s still missing, and I knew that it would really take a huge toll on him.” Woojin said as he looked at the elevator, “And who’s the person with him?”

“Ah, that’s—wait, you don’t need to know. It’s not that important,” Haknyeon said as he scratched his left cheek before looking at him with a worried look, “Hey, Euiwoong had been stressed so please avoid him at all cost. I don’t know what he might do to you if he’ll snap, you know that you’re the last person that was seen with Hyungseob-ah.”

“Hyungseob..” Woojin can’t help but feel worry for the boy who had been missing, “If only I didn't run away..”

“Uh.. pardon?” Haknyeon blinked, “Do you know anything that happened to Hyungseob? Spill the beans,dude.”

 

 

Woojin looked away and Haknyeon noticed the blush on his cheeks, he mentally reminded himself that whatever Woojin will be saying.. he wouldn’t tell a single thing to Euiwoong. Or else, a dead Park Woojin will be seen hanging in the middle of the hall.

 

“He..” Woojin can’t help but sigh, “I can’t say it.”

“Eh? Come on! I won’t tell anyone,dude!” Haknyeon persuaded him as he kept on grinning, “It must’ve been a romantic one, considering as the two of you were always together.”

“Hey!” Woojin shook his head before leaning at the wall, “Actually, we went to Justin’s abandoned mansion on the last day he was seen and he.. confessed to me. I don’t know how to respond so I rejected him, I expected him to cry but he was smiling as if he accepted it and said that he’ll be staying on the mansion for a while. I thought that he was going to need some personal space so I ran away from the mansion, if only I didn't.. he should’ve been here with us. Ah, I’m so dumb. I can’t even respond on his confession right.”

“Why? Do you like him?” Haknyeon asked and Woojin blushed brighter so he chuckled, “I’m right, am I?”

“Yes.. but this isn’t the right time. I should do my job as a researcher,too. I should focus on helping the others find a cure for this apocalypse, so I thought that it would be a bad time for romance and stuff. It’s not like in the books where despite the challenges the characters were facing, they even chose to love.” Woojin explained as he crossed his arms, “If only I confessed earlier to him, it should've been a happy end to both of us. Yet I’m a chicken who cannot even respond to the confession of the guy I like.”

Haknyeon faked a smile and coo-ed, “Oh, lover boy’s regretting what he did. But do you think that Hyungseob is still alright? There’s a lot of zombies, and the infected ones out there. He might have been ea—”

“No!” Woojin shook his head, “I w-wouldn’t take that, I’ll blame myself for that. He doesn’t deserve to experience that.. Hyungseob hyung..”

“Then start blaming yourself, you know the possibility. And even if he’s still alive, you wouldn’t win him back that easily.” Haknyeon stated as he sniffled, “I'm going now, I should change my clothes now.”

 

 

As Haknyeon walked away, Woojin glanced at the elevator. He felt like following Euiwoong so he walked up to the floor where Euiwoong went and gasped when he realized that it was the eleventh floor that was not allowed for a lot of people except some of the researchers that was favored by the government.

 

 

“So Euiwoong is one of them? It figures, it’s like he’s a prodigy or something..” Woojin mused as he looked at the list on the wall, “Joo Haknyeon is in here too. There are also ten other researchers, wow.”

“What are you doing here?”

 

 

 

It was really dark but the lightning illuminated Euiwoong behind him, staring at him with a weird stare. His eyes looked lifeless as he stared at Woojin, the boy felt like he should run but was frozen in place once again.

 

 

“E-Euiwoong, I just came to check on you..” Woojin said as he tried to smile.

“You knew that other researchers aren’t allowed in this floor,right? Do you even know what we might do if you disobey the rules? Are you that stupid, to look for me despite doing a horrible thing to me? To Hyungseob?” Euiwoong kept on asking while looking at him with no emotion yet his eyes showed hatred for the younger male, “You know what, I should get you out of the picture in order for me to be happy.”

“W-What are you talking about? If it’s about me going here, I’m terribly sorry.” Woojin looked away but Euiwoong just kept on staring at him, “I’m also sorry for what happened to Hyungseob, it’s all my fault. I’m really sorry.. I just want to check on you because I know that you’ll be the one that will be affected the most because of his disappearance. You cherish him so much as a bestfriend.”

“Wait, your fault? What have you done?” Woojin shivered as Euiwoong’s eyes widened while looking at him in a creepy way, “What? Cat got your tongue? Answer the question, what did you do to Ahn Hyungseob?”

“I..don’t think that this is a good place where we can talk about it,” Woojin said as he faked a smile.

“No, this is indeed the best place to talk about it. Hurry up and tell me everything,Park Woojin.” Woojin felt sick as Euiwoong stated his name, it’s like Euiwoong despise him so much.

 

 

He was about to talk when he heard a yelp on a room where Euiwoong seems to be in a while ago, Euiwoong seems to look surprise as he took a glance at the room. It seems like he was somehow afraid, or panicking on what happened in the room.

 

 

“Euiwoong, are you alright?” He asked but Euiwoong glared at him, “L-Let's talk about this soon, but not now.. I guess.”

“I don’t need to talk to you, but whatever you’ve done to him.. I will make you pay. This is why Hyungseob shouldn’t make friends with someone like you, you’re just like the rest of them. You’ll hurt him,too. If I’ll have him back, I won’t let any of you get near him. I’ll protect him.. from you, and to all of the assholes who’ll try to hurt him.” Euiwoong smirked as he kept on glaring at Woojin, “Besides, you will never have him. I won’t let you have him, the next time that you will see him.. he won’t even look at you. Now, get your fucking face out of here.”

 

 

 

Woojin felt like he was about to burst, he felt mad by thinking about what Euiwoong just stated but he just went to his own room and sighed. Everything was too complicated for now, he wouldn’t even understand why Euiwoong told him that. But the thought of Hyungseob ignoring Woojn’s existence made him feel pain.

 

 

“Hyungseob hyung.. I’m so sorry..” He whispered as he closed his eyes, remembering the smile that makes him smile too.

 

 

\-----

“Woong, the thunder.. I’m scared..” Hyungseob whimpered as he was crouching on the wall. The story book that he was reading was in the floor next to him.

Euiwoong didn’t know what to respond but he just smiled and took Hyungseob to his own room, “Don’t worry, the thunder won’t hurt you. Besides, you’re safe in here.. no one will hurt you in this place. I’ll protect you, Hyungseob hyung.”

“You saved me before, and now you’ll protect me. Are you knight..or something?” Hyungseob asked in confusion which made Euiwoong giggled.

“Knight? But hey, being your prince is better!” Euiwoong said as he patted Hyungseob’s head.

The infected one pouted, “But that means that I’ll be the princess, I don’t want to be the girl one!”

“Why? Can’t a prince fall in love with an another prince?” Euiwoong asked as he watched Hyungseob’s reaction but he felt disappointed when he saw the boy being confused.

“Love? It’s really weird.. I don’t know what is love, Woong.. but being with a prince seems nice. It is comforting.. and sweet.” Hyungseob stated as he looked at the story book, “Based on the book, love is like being connected to someone in an intimate way. Like they’ll stay on each other’s side until the end.., no loneliness, and pain.. just love, and happiness..”

“That book seems to have influenced you a bit,” Euiwoong mused as he grinned, “Do you want to know the feeling of being in love?”

Hyungseob nodded but looked down on the ground, “It seems scary, on the book.. there’s a scary witch that will do everything to prevent the prince, and princess to fall in love. Thunders are like evil witches, they’re scary.”

“Witches,hmm?” Euiwoong looked at him as if he was the most precious thing before leaning in front of him as he kissed his forehead, “I wouldn’t let any witches get in the way. Just believe in me, and Haknyeon hyung. We will protect you from the evil witches.”

“You're so cool, Woong.. I..wish.. that I’m like you..” Hyungseob pouted as he looked away, “My eyes.. are different.. I feel different.. and I’m hungry..”

 

 

Euiwoong hugged him tight once again and Hyungseob liked it, Euiwoong’s warm unlike him. He want to feel that warmth for a long, long time. If only he could embrace Euiwoong forever.. his warmth is comforting, and nice.. just like the feeling of being in love based on the book.

 

“Don't worry, you’ll be like me soon. You won’t be different soon enough, just do what I say and believe in me, adore me.. and fall in love with me,” Euiwoong assured him before he smiled again, “No, scratch that.. I will make you fall in love with me, and I’ll eliminate the evil witches that will get in my way.”

“But don’t kill them, witches have lives too. Just prevent them.. there are other witches that were nice too.” Hyungseob retorted.

Euiwoong blinked before laughing, “You’re too nice.”

“Woongieee.. you’re so warm..” Hyungseob stated as he hugged him back, “But I’m hungry.."

“Oh, don’t worry. This room have everything that you needed, there are clothes here, there’s a mini-fridge filled with food, a bookshelf filled with books and drinks and the bathroom is also in this room. But I’m sorry, I have to lock you in here for a while, as you can see.. my laboratory is just outside. There are dangerous stuff in there..” Euiwoong explained as he backed away from Hyungseob then looked at the room where Bae Jinyoung was in, “And no matter what happens, ignore that room. Don’t even look at it or listen to the voice coming from inside.. there’s a monster inside that room.”

“I wonder..” Hyungseob murmured before looking at Euiwoong, “You’re like a witch, Woong! The witch had locked the girl in a place too. But you don’t look like evil at all.. and you’re the prince,right?!”

Euiwoong nodded, “Indeed. I’m your prince.”

 

 

As Euiwoong smiled once again, Hyungseob felt weird because there must be something behind the sweet smiles. But he shruged the thought because deep inside, he wanted to see Euiwoong’s smiles. But in the back of his mind, someone was smiling—his snaggletooth was standing out which made Hyungseob wonder.

 

Euiwoong doesn’t have a snaggletooth. What was that just now? That smile just made him smile,too.

\-------  
Jinseob isn't dead y'all ㅋㅋㅋ


	6. • v •

Hyungseob winced as his back bumped into the wall, bruises were already obvious from his face and shoulders. The people who were beating him up kept on walking closer and the latter wished that they’re already tired so they wouldn’t hurt him anymore.

 

“Hey,pretty boy. Do you even think that just because you’re friends with people from the student council, we will stop beating the shit out of you?” One of them pulled his collar and punched him in the face which made him whimpered, “Do you even think that we’ll stop doing this to you?! Are you fucking serious?”

“Please.. I haven’t done anything wrong..” Hyungseob pleaded as he looked at the people who kept on bullying him.

One of them laughed, “You’re a fucking eyesore, a clumsy eyesore. What do you fucking expect? Everyone to like you because you’re a pretty face that was clumsy? You want to be protected by them?!”

“Stupid people like you should just kill themselves, you’re a fuckung waste of oxygen!” One of the bullies walked closer and kicked him, “Why can’t you just die?!”

All of them walked around Hyungseob as they kicked and punched the poor boy which was already crouching at the wall and hiding his face behind his shoulders to avoid adding an another bruise to his face. Euiwoong will be infuriated once he saw an another injury in him.

 

“Wow, a bunch of doofus who couldn’t handle their own problems so they’re letting their stress out on a poor boy.” All of them looked at a boy behind them, smirking.

“Who the fuck are you?!” One of the bullies tried to scare him but the boy just laughed.

“Why do you need to know my name? Were you bewitched by my looks, ugly?” The boy’s smirk widened as he looked at them with a smug expression, “But sorry, I am not into ugly losers.”

“Ha?!” All of their attention was on the boy now but Hyungseob was frozen from where he was crouching while watching them.

“What? Y’all are in love with me now?” The boy teased once again as he grinned, a snaggletooth was visible on it.

“You bastard! Stop fucking around!” One of the bullies tried to punch the boy but he dodged it and kicked the bully’s back which made it cry in pain as it fell to the ground.

“Holy shit, this one’s looking for a fight. Let’s beat the shit out of him!” The others agreed as they launched themselves to the boy.

“Dude, this is so uncool.” The boy stated as he dodged all of their punches before doing a counter-attack.

 

Hyungseob saw how the boy beat them all up so they ran away, leaving him astonished while the boy laughs at their reactions. The boy looked at him and Hyungseob felt his heart flutter, the boy was charming. The boy smiled again as he approached Hyungseob and offered a hand.

 

“You shouldn’t let them torment you, I don’t know why but seeing you for the first time made me feel like I should be at your side.” The boy stated.

Hyungseob felt like he was blushing and he looked around, “E-Eh? What are you talking about?! I-I mean.. at my side?”

“Yes!” The boy took Hyungseob’s hand and helped him stand up, “I’m Woojin! Park Woojin, I’m actually a transfer student so I really don’t know the way around here but let’s go at a clinic. Your pretty face is damaged, let’s patch it up.”

“P-Pretty?” Hyungseob was flustered and he cannot calm down, “I-I’m Ahn Hyungseob, a sophomore.”

“I’m a freshman!” Woojin announced as he let himself get dragged into the clinic, “Good thing that a nurse is in here!”

 

After the nurse lectured Hyungseob to stand up for himself and the check-up, Woojin took him to the cafeteria and treated him lunch since his money was taken away by the bulies.

 

“I guess that you’re older so I’ll be calling you as my hyung.” Woojin said as he stared at Hyungseob which was looking down as he silently eat, “Hyung?”

“Thank you for the meal.. I’m sorry for being a burden,” Hyungseob stated in a soft voice.

“What? It’s fine, Hyungseob hyung. You don’t need to worry at all because I want to protect you, I don’t know why but I don’t want to see you in that state!” Woojin said then grinned at Hyungseob which was looking at him with wide eyes before looking away.

“You don’t need to..” Hyungseob murmured.

“But I want to!” Woojin insisted as he pouted, “I don’t want to see you like that, you seem to be a nice person so there’s no particular reason for them to bully you. They’re just jealous because you’re quite tall, and you’re so handsome! You looked like an idol--no, wait! You’re like a living prince charming!”

“P-Prince Charming?!” Hyungseob was flustered ond again before shaking his head furiously, “I am not like that. I am just a clumsy loser who can’t do things right..”

“Hey, don’t say that! Everyone has its own weaknesses but all of us have our own strength!” Woojin cheered him up as he kept on talking to him and Hyungseob realized that Woojin’s smiles were quite adorable—especially his snaggletooth.

 

 

After eating, Woojin assisted him to his next class and Hyungseob thanked him once again before entering the classroom. Woojin could've attended his class but for a certain reason, he wants to observe and just watch Ahn Hyungseob for a whole day. His urge to protect him was really bugging the hell out of him.

He barely even know the guy, but his smiles—yes, Ahn Hyungseob while smiling is definitely the best expression of the pretty boy and Park Woojin can’t help but chuckle as he sat on the bench outside Hyungseob’s classroom. 

 

After two hours, Woojin saw Hyungseob trying to walk but the latter was limping so he immediately ran to his side and helped him which startled the taller boy and looked at him.

 

“P-Park Woojin?!”

Woojin nodded, “The one and only!”

“Why are you here? I-It's already dismissal time!” Hyungseob said as he frowned.

“Well, I want to help you. You seem to have a hard time walking so I thought that I should help you.” Hyungseob just tilted his head when Woojin grinned at him once again.

“Thank you but I can handle myself..” Hyungseob said as he tried to avoid looking at the other boy.

Woojin suddenly gripped his shoulder and just pouted, “C’mon, hyung. Do it for me.”

 

 

Hyungseob doesn’t even know why but he cannot resist this boy’s aegyo so he just nodded in defeat which made the other boy celebrate. It was raining really hard and it’ll be risky for both of them to walk in that kind of weather so they just waited in the corridor near the entrance of their school’s main building.

 

 

“Hey..” Hyungseob suddenly started to talk as he looked at Woojin, “Thanks for helping me out.”

“It’s nothing, Hyungseob hyung.” Woojin responded as gave him a thumbs-up, “But I was wondering, can we still hang out after this? I really want to be your friend and you seem to be a cool one.”

Hyungseob pouted as he shook his head, “No, I am too clumsy. I bet that you would even be irritated at me for my clumsiness.”

“Don’t worry,hyung. You’re not the only one that’s clumsy.” Woojin stated as he scratched his nape, “I’m also a bit clumsy too.”

“Really?” In all of the sudden, Hyungseob got interested on what the younger was saying.

Woojin nodded, “I actually did a lot of shameful stuff when I was a bit younger.”

“Oh, well.. people say that I’m kind of stupid too. And if I'm going to tell you all of the shameful memories that I’ve had, it’ll probably take us three days.” Hyungseob said as Woojin nodded.

“Well, if it’s three days straight on listening to your voice.. I wouldn’t mind,” The younger stated which made Hyungseob blushed that he covered his face because Woojin might have been seeing his reaction.

“Don't say things like that!” Hyungseob complained.

Woojin suddenly became worried that he might have made the older mad so he patted his shoulder, “O-Okay, I'm sorry.”

 

 

Hyungseob was about to speak when a lighting was heard and all of the lights on the corridor just turned off, there are only a few staff left on the school since most of the students had ran out of the place despite getting wet.

 

“Oh my god!” Hyungseob screamed as he hugged Woojin that was also startled.

“Ah, hyung? Are you okay?” Woojin asked him and he felt like Hyungseob shook his head, “Are you afraid of the dark?”

“I hate being in places like these, being in the dark is scary. Seeing nothing is scarier, seeing a  ghost is definitely the scariest!” Woojin heard Hyungseob complained as the younger kept hugging him.

Woojin chuckled, “It’s all right,hyung. Just hug me, I won’t leave you here. Shall we get out of the building already?”

“Yes. I don’t like dark places!” He heard Hyungseob shouted so he just laughed but it echoed throughout the corridor which made the older scared.

 

 

As they were walking near the entrance but the door suddenly opened and as the lightning strucked once again, they saw a silhoutte of a person between the doors which made Hyungseob screamed as if he just woke up from the worst nightmare and Woojin just hugged the older back while he screamed.

 

 

 

“Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! A ghost, let’s get out of here! I’m scared! Ah, Woojinie!!” Hyungseob shriked as he kept on clutching at the other boy’s sweater.

“Hyung, the ghost is at the door. How are we supposed to get out?!” Woojin also asked as he kept on hugging the older.

“Let’s run?” Hyungseob asked him.

Woojin gasped, “Let’s run!”

“Hyungseob?!” They heard a voice and the silhouette kept on getting near.

“Wait, I know that voice..” Hyungseob said but he gasped, “Oh my gosh, Woojin! It must’ve been a doppleganger! Let’s run! Don’t let go, that doppleganger might have been imitating someone.”

“Let’s run,hyung!” Woojin screamed.

 

Woojin looked at his hyung, he never felt so sad as he looked at the older’s expression. He took a deep breath as he glared at the silhouette before looking back at Hyungseob.

 

 

“Hyungseob hyung, don’t worry now. Have no fear, Park Woojin is hear!” Woojin stated as if he was a superhero but Hyungseob just hugged him tighter.

“Have no fear yet you’re also scared? Are you kidding?!” Hyungseob said as he kept on closing his eyes.

“Just hide behind my back, I will protect you.” Woojin said which made Hyungseob gasped.

“But fighting that is impossible, we’re in grave danger!” Hyungseob warned him, “I don’t want Woojinie to be hurt!”

Woojin shook his head, “No,hyung. I don’t want to see you in this state, don’t worry. I won’t go down without a fight!”

“No!” Hyungseob shook his head furiously.

“Yes!” Woojin screamed.

 

 

He looked at the silhouette as he clenched his fists and glared at it, the silhouette isn’t moving at all but he can feel its gaze on him.

 

 

 

“Hey, you doppleganger! Don’t come near me or Hyungseob hyung! I’ll protect him! I’ll fight for him!” Woojin screamed as Hyungseob was hiding behind him, “Don’t hurt Hyungseob hyung because he is too precious and that is why I will protect him starting from now on until my last breath!”

“Woojin..” Hyungseob was already crying yet he was fascinated by the other boy’s bravado.

“Now, let’s fight! I won’t let you touch my Hyungseob hyung!” Woojin screamed and he’s thankful of the dark because he was really scared too but he knew that if both of them would be afraid, nothing good would happen.

“Doppleganger?” In all of the sudden, the lights were turned on and they saw the person in front of them, “What the hell?”

Hyungseob blinked, “Eh? Euiwoong?”

“Hyung, I’ve been waiting outside the gate for more than one hour, and thirty minutes. I haven’t seen you went out..” Euiwoong stated as he gave the other boy a worried look.

“Oh.. you’re not a doppleganger.. doppleganger doesn’t exist.. oh.” Hyungseob said as he realized what happened and he can’t help but blush before looking at Woojin who was also blushing, “Woojin, I’m sorry for hugging and screaming!”

“You’re still hugging him..” Euiwoong stated as he shot a glare on Woojin, “Let go of my hyung.”

“Oh,sorry..” Woojin immediately let go of Hyungseob which made the older pout before chuckling, “That was too embarassing..”

“I know!” Hyungseob whined as he screamed, “I was already crying, ah. This is too embarassing.”

Woojin nodded, “But both of us getting embarassed isn’t a bad thing at all.”

“Oh.” Hyungseob looked at Woojin as if he was a genius, “You’re right! Then let’s stick together from now on! Let’s be friends!”

“Really!? That’s so neat!” Woojin said as he put his arm around Hyungseob’s shoulder, “Then we’ll be an iconic duo! And I’ll protect you from those ugly bullies!”

“Sure! Then we can do random things without regretting it!” Hyungseob stated while looking so excited and held both of his hands, “I must get your number! Let’s chat!”

 

“N-Number?! O-Oh sure..” Woojin can’t help but feel embarass because of the situation and gave his contact number to the older.

“And,there! Now we’re friends!” Hyungseob said as he pinched both of the younger’s cheeks, “Hyungseob finally had an another handsome and chic friend!”

“You’re praising me too much, Hyungseob hyung. You’re the pretty boy in here, I bet that you have a lot of admirers out there. If I met you in a different situation, I could’ve fell for you just by seeing you walk by!” Woojin stated as he grinned.

“E-Eh?!” Hyungseob blushes and immediately turn his back on the younger, “You just kept on teasing me, Woojin-ah.”

“Sorry,hyung.” Woojin said as he laughed.

“Ehem.” Both of them looked at Euiwoong which had a stoic expression on him, “Hyungseob hyung, we need to get home as soon as possible. I still have to do some research and experiments..”

“There you go again on your mad scientist side!” Hyungseob stated as he pouted.

Euiwoong facepalmed, “For the nth time, it’s ‘researcher’. Not ‘mad scientist’.”

“Mad scientist!” Hyungseob insisted as he stuck a tongue out.

“How old were you again?” Euiwoong asked while scoffing.

“Wait, are you also like Daehwi, and Sewoon hyung that was into researching?” Woojin suddenly asked but Euiwoong ignored his existence and just kept on looking at Hyungseob,“Um.. hey?”

“Wait, did you just said Daehwi.. and Sewoon?” Hyungseob asked as Woojin nodded, “They’re our friends! Guess what? They're a part of the research club and this guy is a living prodigy, having a lot of awards for his research and was also noticed by famous scientists! This is my best buddy ever, Lee Euiwoong!”

“Oh.. wait, you’re that Lee Euiwoong?! It’s a pleasure to see you in person!” Woojin said as he looked at Hyungseob, “You're really awesome,Hyungseob hyung.”

 

 

 

Hyungseob just grinned but in all of the sudden, he was dragged by Euiwoong outside as the younger gave him a spare umbrella and glared at Park Woojin once again.

 

 

 

 

“Who was that?” Euiwoong asked.

“He’s Park Woojin, he just transferred today an he helped me a lot.” Hyungseob stated in a cheerful, “He’s so adorable and that snaggletooth of his!”

“Tch.” Euiwoong just scoffed and turned his head away from Hyungseob, “I don’t like him.”

“Ey~ Don’t be like that, student council president!” Hyungseob stated then nudged him at his shoulder, “He’s a nice guy.”

“I don’t know,hyung. I really don’t like him at all, let’s go. We need to go home as soon as possible..” Euiwoong stated as he opened his umbrella and walked away from the entrance while Hyungseob followed him.

 

 

 

 

He can’t stop thinking of ways how to make that boy stay away from his hyung, he felt like that boy couldn’t be that trust-worthy but seeing Hyungseob’s smiles is definitely a sign for him to give that snaggletooth-ed boy a chance.

 

 

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading this fic. It would be nice if you'll comment your thoughts about this oh-so-weird story ;; w;;


	7. • 6 •

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Euiwoong can't take the guilt he's feeling and wailed like a kid while watching Hyungseob suffer on his own disease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i finally updated this aaaa sorry if there would be a bunch of grammatical errors and typo : (

Haknyeon can't help but feel worry for both of his friends, it had been awkward for both males to be in the same research lab. Woojin would look at Euiwoong sometimes but the boy was immorsed on his own activities and he kept on glaring at Woojin whenever he caught him looking.

“Seriously, this is really awkward.” Haknyeon murmured as he looked at Daehwi, “You noticed it also?”

Daehwi nodded, “But we cannot blame any of them though, Hyungseob hyung is important for both of them. And Euiwoong kept on blaming Woojin for Seob hyung's absence.”

“Should we just let them be?” He asked the younger which rolled his eyes as a sign of annoyance.

“I hope so. But they need to fix this mess..” Daehwi stated as he looked at Haknyeon, “You seem to be a bit calm, I thought that you like Kenta hyung. He’s missing too,right? Aren’t you even worried about him? Look at Insoo hyung being worried as fuck.”

“Language,brat.” Haknyeon warned him as he looked away, “I’m worried too.. but we have to focus on researching,right? We shouldn’t waste our time for that.. for now..”

“I don’t know why.. but you’re kind of suspicious.” Daehwi stated as the younger shrug, “Well.. whatever.”

 

Daehwi just went back on taking notes of the experiment that Sewoon was doing as Haknyeon looked at Insoo, Daehwi was right. The boy looked like a mess and Haknyeon can’t help but feel a bit bad. He loves Kenta but he isn’t that mad to be happy for an another person’s loss. He isn’t like a certain someone who already lost his sanity for the one he loves.

 

“Haknyeon hyung.” He suddenly looked at Euiwoong who was walking on his direction.

“What can I do for you, brat?” Haknyeon asked as Euiwoong gave him a piece of paper, “Huh?”

“I just found out something about the drug I’m making, the infected one should take it for two months with a certain amount of dosage. If you’ll double it up.. it might cause some side-effects on the infected one. Just like intense pain and paralyzation.. but I have made a drug that can relieve the pain but it only works on the infected ones.” Haknyeon grimaced as he looked at the paper which was filled with a lot of complicated words and procedures “See,hyung? I had made a great one.”

“As expected from the prodigy. But hey, I’m feeling a wee bit bad about this. Shouldn’t we tell them about this,too?” Haknyeon asked and as he saw Euiwoong's expression, he can't help but feel a bit scared because it was indeed eerie “Hey, Euiwoong. Let’s just try to tell them about the cure but not about us captivating Hyungseob, Jinyoung and Kenta.”

“Why?” Euiwoong stated in a cold tone.

“W-Why?” 

Haknyeon was startled because of the younger’s question and he can see the glances that the others were giving them so he sighed and ruffled Euiwoong’s hair that surprised the boy.

“Woong-ah! You’re doing great!” He said in a loud voice as he gave the younger a 'Let's talk about this later' look.

Euiwoong nodded, “Yeah, I know.”

“Hey, what’s going on?” Jihoon asked as he approached them.

“D-Dude, you look like shit.” Haknyeon blurted out.

Jihoon sighed as he looked away, “It’s been months and I can’t sleep well.. I miss him, you know.”

“Oh..” Haknyeon looked at Euiwoong that wasn’t showing any kind of pity to the older despite him being the reason of Jihoon’s grief.

“But hey, care to spill some tea?” Jihoon asked, “Do you have any updates on the experiment that you’re working on?”

“About that..” Haknyeon nudged at Euiwoong, “It might be better if the two of you will be the one to talk about that.I’ll be taking care of my research here.. can’t slack off.”

As Haknyeon scooted away from the two of them, Euiwoong tried to restrain himself from scoffing and laughing at Jihoon’s state. But he just kept his calm composure and leaned on the wall while Jihoon waited for his statement.

“As you can see, I’m currently working at this experiment that is about an infected one’s mental state. We’re aware of them not knowing anything aside from satisfying their never-ending hunger but as I kept on feeding and observing Hong Eunki. I realized that when an infected one is full, he can remember some fuzzy memories. I’m trying to work at how can they be triggered back on them as I try to find a cure for them.” Euiwoong said as he went to his research table before showing Jihoon his documents about his research.

“Interesting. Send me a copy of that document and I’ll show that to Sewoon and the others. Keep up the good work, Euiwoong-ah.” Jihoon said.

Euiwoong nodded, “Noted, Jihoon.”

“I hope that Sewoon can complete that cure he was working on, I want this shitty situation to end as soon as possible.” Jihoon said in a tired tone as he shut his eyes, “I’m so sick and tired of seeing those infected ones. Plus we can’t even save some survivors since once that we spot a normal person, he or she will end up being a test subject. I feel bad.. most of them were a lost cause. Some turned into an infected one, some just blowed up and.. most of them were dead.”

“Well, we have to keep trying. We have to do this experiment.. it’s for the sake of the others.” Euiwoong said as he shrugged.

Jihoon chuckled, “You’re too calm these days, do you have any news about Hyungseob’s absence?”

“Dunno. He must’ve been dead.. probably. Besides, Hyungseob hyung’s an airhead that would probably end up being the infected ones’ dinner.” Euiwoong blurted out loud, enough for Woojin to hear.

“H-Hey!” Haknyeon just facepalmed as he saw Woojin stomping his way onto Euiwoong's direction.

“Euiwoong, don’t you dare say that. Hyungseob isn’t dead!” Woojin said as he glared at the younger.

“Tch, I thought that the two of you can't be separated at all? But you're not even aware of hyung being an airhead? Do you even think that he can survive for a  few nights in a place filled with monsters?!” Euiwoong said as he removed his surgical mask, “What? Cat got your tongue? Tsk, this is so pointless. I can’t focus on my experments right now, thanks for ruining my mood.”

 

Euiwoong was already walking away from the research room but Woojin ran and grabbed his wrist which annoyed him more. In all of the sudden, he felt so mad that all he can think of is eliminating this annoying bastard that is an obstacle on his plans.

 

“Why are you acting like that? It’s not like I wanted that to happen, do you even know that I can’t even sleep well because of Hyungseob? You’re not the only one that’s hurting! I kept on blaming myself, I kept on regretting my former actions. I love your bestfriend, Euiwoong! I love him so much that it hurts!” Woojin blurted out.

“Wow, is that even real?” Daehwi gasped as he looked outside from the room, “Hyung just said it. At last.”

“Just about time.” Donghyun agreed as Youngmin nodded.

“Holy shit.” Haknyeon felt like banging his head on the wall as he saw Euiwoong’s reaction. It wasn’t just anger, it’s wrath filled with envy and bloodlust.

“You fucker..” In all of the sudden, Euiwoong took the scalpel from his lab coat and was about to stab Woojin but Haknyeon was too fast to push Woojin which received a cut from his left cheek. Euiwoong was walking on his direction when Haknyeon restrained him  “Haknyeon hyung, let me go. I need to do this! You know why I need to do this! I have to get him out of the picture, in order for me to have a happy ending.  I need to kill that bastard. He’s a fucking thief,hyung! Hyung, let me go!”

“W-What?” Woojin was flabbergasted.

“Calm down, Euiwoong!” Haknyeon was doing his best to restrain the younger but Euiwoong kept on struggling out of his grip.

“Stop this!” They heard Jonghyun’s voice and in a flash, Euiwoong was held by Dongho, Minhyun and Minki, “What the heck is happening in here?”

“H-He almost stabbed me..” Woojin said as he still kept on looking at Euiwoong.

“What?!” Jonghyun looked at Euiwoong and he felt the same with Haknyeon, “Lee Euiwoong, you’re not acting like yourself at all. Calm down and let’s talk about this.”

“What’s the point of talking about this? In the end, I’ll end up being the bad one. He needs to be eliminated, damn it. Can't you even undrstand that? He needs to fucking die!” Euiwoong said as he looked at everyone whom was restraining him, “Let me go. I’m so done with this situation..”

“Euiwoong..” Woojin was about to walk near him but Haknyeon already blocked his way and shook his head, “Why are you always like that? Ever since Hyungseob introduced you, you’ve been nothing but a terrible person when it comes to me. What have I done to deserve all ot this?!”

“Fuck you, you’re nothing but a fucking thief. Go away, die in a hole. Rot in hell.” Euiwoong walked away from the research room and Haknyeon gave everyone an apologetic look before following Euiwoong.

“What the heck? Why am I a thief?” Woojin asked as he scratched his head.

“I have an idea but it’s too weird.. and cliche.” Youngmin said as he patted Woojin's hair, “Can you still continue that research?”

“I guess so..” Woojin replied.

 

 

Donghyun and Youngmin assisted the younger inside the research room as the others tried to get their attention back on their duties instead of thinking about the incident.

 

\------

 

Hyungseob was bored as hell, it was really weird for the boy. His vision is quite different from a normal human’s and his stomach is grumbling so much even though he already ate a lot. As if the food doesn’t satisfy him at all, all that the infected boy can do is lay down, read a book and eat.

 

So when he heard a door opened, he immediately grinned and went in front of his door as he greeted Euiwoong.

 

 

“Hello, Woong.” 

“Hello.” Hyungseob wondered why Euiwoong looks so pissed and just stared at the younger.

 

“Why are you frowning?” The infected boy asked Euiwoong.

The younger sighed “I’m just tired, I guess.”

“I see, but you know what? I already finished watching a movie that you left! It was a nice one, especially I found that bunny girl in there. It looks like me!” Hyungseob beamed but he suddenly pouted when he realized that Euiwoong is still wearing that annoyed expression in his face, “You’re not interested on what I’m talking about.”

“I’m sorry, Hyungseob. I was really tired tonight..” Euiwoong patted Hyungseob’s head as he took the chains that was attached to the wall then cuffed Hyungseob’s ankles and wrists “Now, I’m going to heal you! Your prince had fought a witch to find one of the cure that you need to be back again!”

“Wow! Woongie’s so amazing!” Hyungseob said as he looked at him in awe.

“But it is going to be a painful one.. is it alright for you? It might hurt a bit..” Euiwoong reminds him.

Hyungseob nodded, “Don’t worry, I trust Woongie. Woongie wouldn't let me feel pain for nothing, Woongie treasures me so much like I do to Woongie!”

“W-What?!” Euiwoong took a step back as he flushed in embarassment while looking at Hyungseob with widened eyes.

“Did I said something wrong?” Hyungseob asked as he blinked and Euiwoong tried to calm down.

“N-No, you’re always like that. You’re so honest with your feelings..” Euiwoong muttered before taking a thick cloth out while he smiled at the older, “Hyung, I want you to calm down. Okay?”

“O..Okay..” Hyungseob smiled and Euiwoong felt like giving up because he’ll be seeing that bright face in pain later on.

 

 

Euiwoong sighed before gathering all of his courage then wrapping the thick cloth around Hyungseob’s mouth as a gag and kissed the infected one’s forehead before injecting the dosage on Hyungseob’s neck. The infected one gasped in surprise but in all of the sudden, it feels like his insides were burning and he can’t help himself but cry in pain as he trash around. Euiwoong couldn’t do a thing but look at him with pity and hug him while whispering sweet nothings to the boy in pain. Hyungseob kept on crying out loud that was muffled by the thick cloth and hugged Euiwoong reallg tight as he felt like his whole body was burning and he cannot even breathe properly. 

 

 

“Hyung.. I’m sorry, please hang on..” Euiwoong kept on muttering as he pats Hyungseob’s head.

“H-Hurts.. pain.. s..stop..” Euiwoong heard Seob’s murmurs and he can’t help it but feel guilty on what he’s doing.

“This is for the best, hyung. I want you to be okay again, to be cured from that virus. I'm so sorry,hyung. But you need to endure this.. don’t worry, it won’t take long. I promise..” Euiwoong stated.

 

 

 

After a while, Hyungseob stopped on crying and was already limp. The dosage had drained all of the infected one’s energy, and all that Hyungseob can do was sob. Euiwoong couldn’t take it any longer and he cried, seeing Hyungseob in that state is unbearable. The researcher couldn't stop his tears as he removed the cloth and all of the cuffs before hugging Hyungseob really tight as he wailed.

 

 

“Hyung! I’m so sorry! I’m sorry that you have to experience that! I’m sorry that you have undergo into a lot of pain! I’m sorry!” Euiwoong wailed like a kid which hugging the older.

“No.. I’m.. too weak.. that is why.. everything hurts..” Hyungseob murmured as he tried to pat Euiwoong but due to his limp state, he couldn’t. “Not your fault.. Woongie. P-Please.. don’t cry.”

“But hyung, if only I followed you. If only I managed to save you on that time, if only..” Euiwoong can’t continue on talking and just cried harder, “Hyung.. I love you. I love you so much that it hurts seeing you like this. It hurts to see you in that state and whenever you’re in pain. I know I’m selfish and I want you to be mine.. but I don’t want you to be hurt. Because I really love you..”

“Woongie..” Hyungseob just smiled as he closed his eyes, “I’m sleepy.. night.”

“H-Hyung..” Euiwoong kept on sobbing as he put the older on its bed before covering it with a blanket, “D-Don’t worry, I’ll do better. I’ll definitely turn you back into normal. I would do everything for Hyungseob hyung.. I know that you’re aware of that.”

 

 

 

As Euiwoong looked at Hyungseob, he couldn’t help himself but smile while crying. As if Hyungseob’s presence is enough to cheer him up despite Hyungseob being the same reason why he cried. His love might be twisted but it is still a corrupting force—a force that would determine Euiwoong and Hyungseob’s fate.

 

 

“D..Don’t worry,hyung.. just don’t..” Euiwoong said as he looked at the syringe that he’s holding, “I’ll do better..”


End file.
